Huh?
by Dawnie17
Summary: roswell/Sailor moon crossover fanfic, Haruka/Liz how everyone will react?


Ok, this is Roswell/sailor moon crossover fanfic. Also this is Liz/Haruka fanfic, so those who don't like woman/woman relationship don't read it. I think this fic should be at least nc -15  
Liz POV  
I can't believe I spent all summer in Japan. It was so great: new people, new friends, new lover. Yes new lover. After the whole destiny thing with Max I thought I wouldn't be able to love again. But I Do. More than ever. I love her so much. That's right, her. When I first met Haruka I thought she was a boy. Well, no one can blame me because she looks like a really cute boy. But she isn't. Believe me I know. We went to a several dates, I started to fall in love with her and then BAM. She confessed she was a girl. It was really stupid because we were making out and under her shirt I felt something boy shouldn't have. I asked, she explained, I fainted. I haven't seen her for a few days and then Usagi came to talk with me. She told me that Haruka loved me. That she loved me from the very first day. I went to her apartment and. I didn't move out since then. It is really strange. Who could thing that I would love a girl? Definitely not me. But I know I am not lesbian because I am not attracted to girls. I am attracted just to one. We are driving to the carnaval. I look at Haruka. She looks so free, so relaxed. She loves driving and no one can touch her baby ( that's how Usagi and I call her car). She stops by a light. I feel her warm hand slowly lifting my skirt. I breath deeply. Damn, woman knows perfectly well how she makes me feel. Haruka starts to stroke my tight. I stop her hand near my panties. She smiles with her sexy smile. God, even looking at her makes me shiver. I take and kiss her hand. The cars are beeping because the green light is on and we are not moving. " Later." She whispers and the car moves. Later, sometimes I am afraid that there will be no later with her being Sailor Uranus and all. I can't really understand that part of her life yet. But I am trying. We are going to meet all our friends because tomorrow I am leaving. Tomorrow I am going back to Roswell.  
  
Part 2  
  
Haruka POV  
  
I look at her lying in our bed. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I look at her bare back. I must confess I am addicted to Liz Parker. Adicted to her body and her soul. She turns at me still sleeping. I gently touch her face. Her beautiful face. I try not to cry knowing that she is leaving today. God knows how I want to go with her. But I have to be here for scouts. Liz smiles and her hand starts to move on my back. I bet she is having a naughty dream about me. At least I have them all the time. I still can't believe she is with me. My perfect angel is with me. I kiss her. Liz slowly opens her eyes. " Good morning." She looks tired " Maybe to you." " Well why?" " Should I remind you that you kept me awake all night?" she smiles " Yes I did. And you loved every minute of it." Liz looks so sad. " What is it, love?" " I am going to miss you." A tear rolls down her check. I hate to see her crying. I kiss her. She answers to my kiss passionately. " You have to get dresses." " I know." She kisses me again " I don't want to leave you." I look at her beautiful eyes. In the moments like this I hate being scout. I want to leave with her. But I can't. I want to make love with her this last time but I hear a door bell and Usagi shouting for us to hurry. We quickly get dressed, I grab her bags and we go to the door. Girls are chatting all the way to the airport and I can't tell my angel how much I love her. I see few guys glaring at her as we enter the airport. I hate men staring at her. She is mine. I take her hand. It is cold as ice. I can see she can barely hold her tears. Her flight is announced. She hugs the girls and says goodbyes. Liz comes to me. Her eyes are full of tears. I kiss her with all the love I have. " I love you." " I love you too." She quickly disappears behind the door. The plane lifts and I see my love flying away in it. My heart is in so much pain. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Setsuna looks at me. " Soon you will see her. Believe in me." And I do. Because the only thing that keeps me alive now is hope that one day I will see my angel again.  
  
Part 3  
  
Liz POV  
  
I deplane. My eyes are read because I cried during all flight. I look around and see a familiar blonde head. " Chica, I missed you so much." Maria hugs me. " How are you? Did you like Japan? What did you bring to me?" she is talking so fast I can barely understand her. At last I notice that Michael, Isabelle, Alex, Max and Tess are here too. I cry again. Maria looks so worried, so confused. " Lizzie, what's wrong? Is it Max?" " No, no. I just missed you so much." She smiles. I see how Tess grabs Max arm when he tries to come to me. Shouldn't I feel something for him? I used to think that Max was my life but now.I can't deny that I still care for him. I think I always will because he was my first love. But it feels different now. I realize I love him like a friend. I see Alex gently holding Isabelle's hand. Maria screams to Michael to take my luggage. It looks like they are still together. And they look happy. I remember how I always argue with Haruka. I smile knowing that almost all our arguments end in bed. Maria explains that my parents had to leave for some kind of conference and I am really happy about it, because I am not sure if I am ready to face them yet. We enter Crashdown. Everybody sits down and Maria starts asking again. Max looks at me. " Liz I think we should talk in private." I know about what he wants to talk with me. " I think that everything is said Max." " No, you don't understand. My feelings for you." Suddenly everyone is quiet. Tess looks like she is going to jump and tear me into hundred peaces. " Max. Everything is said." I get up and go to my room. I see my luggage probably Michael brought it here. I quickly open one bag and take a photo of me and Haruka together. I hear knocking at the door. " Liz, are you ok?" It's Maria. " Yes, Maria. Don't worry. I am just tired." " Ok then. See you later." I hear her going downstairs. I take the phone and dial our number. I hear her beautiful voice. " Hello." " Hey, Ruka" " Lizzie?" " Ye, it's me. I just wanted to tell you I am here and I miss you already and I love you and I ." I start sobbing. " Shhh, baby don't cry." Her voice is trembling. " Ok. But just for you. " " Good. Are you tired?" " Yes. A little." I yawn. " Then go to sleep, angel." There is a pause " You know I love you." " Yes. Love you too." I whisper sleepily. " God night, angel." I hear her voice before falling asleep.  
  
Part 4  
  
Liz POV  
I hear voices in my room. God, did Usagi with girls come again. I hide my head under a pillow waiting for Haruka to deal with them. Usagi is her princess after all. I feel someone touching my shoulder. " Haruka, honey, just five more minutes." Now she is shaking my shoulder. " Ruka you know I love you but." I open my eyes and see shocked faces of pod squad. Max looks so hurt. " Hey guys, what are you doing in my bedroom? I could be naked, you know." Alex is blushing. " We wanted to talk to you." " Who is Ruka?" Maria looks at me with "you have to tell me everything" expression. " Oh, I wanted to tell you but." the phone interrupts me. Maria picks it up and blushes deeply. " Uhm, Liz I think it's for you." She looks really embarrassed so I quickly take the phone from her. " Hello." " Angel, I think I have just ashamed your friend." " What did you say to Maria?" everyone is looking at me, Maria still blushing. " Well I kind of told her what I would like to do with your beautiful breasts right now." I laugh. " Maybe next time you should check if you are talking with a right girl, Ruka." Max comes closer. I can see jealousy in his face. " Who is that Ruka?" His voice is demanding. " Liz Parker, what the hell is a man doing in your bedroom?" This is very bad. Every time she calls me by my name and surname means she is really angry. " Ruka listen." " Listen to what? I haven't seen you for 14 hours and 13 minutes and there already is some man in your bedroom?" Oh, she counted hours and minutes. That is so sweet. I want to tell Haruka how much I love her right now but I can't with them here. I look at the pod squad hoping they would leave but they seem firm to stay here. " Honey, it's not some man. It's Max. I told you about him." " Max?!! YOUR EX MAX!!!!????" I set back a phone from my ear. God, she is so jealous. " Yes, Haruka. My ex, Max." At last Alex with Isabelle and Michael leaves. But Max with Maria stays and I know I will have some explaining to do. " What is HE doing in your room?" " I don't know, I woke up and he was here and." " YOU SPENT A NIGHT WITH HIM?!!!" Now I become angry. How come she doesn't trust me? " No I didn't. And who do you think I am? A whore!!!???" Maria looks surprised at me. I bet she didn't know I even know this word. " No, Lizzie. It's just. God, you know how possessive I am." Her voice is normal again. " Don't you trust me, Ruka?" " I do. I just don't trust men around you." " And what about woman?" I like to tease her. " I know perfectly well that I am the only woman you are attracted to." I hate when she is right. " So what is your ex doing in your room?" " Oh, nothing. Just Max, Maria the one who answered the phone and me had an orgy tonight." Max looks like he is going to faint. " WHAT!!!!??? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND???! HOW COULD YOU." there was a quiet for a second. " You are teasing me, are you?" " Yes I am. And I think I am doing very well, thank you. So why did you call?"  
  
" Wanted to tell how much I love you." I feel familiar warmth inside. " I love you too Ruka." Maria looks very anxious. " I have to go now. Bye, baby." " Bye, angel." Maria comes to me. " So who the hell is Ruka?"  
Part 5  
Maria POV  
  
It's so strange. Just now I realize how much Liz changed. I still can't believe what that man said he would do to her. It's obvious that Liz is close with him. Very close. But I wonder if she really loves him or she is just seeing him to forget Max. Now she is looking at me and I see she is thinking how to explain this. I see a photo on the floor and lift it. There is a handsome tall, blonde man with his arms around Liz waist. I must tell he is very hot, and looks very in love with Liz. I give her a photo seeing Max's angry eyes. " Is this Ruka?" Her face become so soft and loving while she looks at photo. She gently touch his image. I have never seen her act like this before. " Yes, this is Haruka." " Max could you please leave us alone." I can see he is going to protest so I grab his hand and push him out of the room. I sit next to Liz. " So when did you meat him?" She looks confused for a moment. " When did I meat. him?" " Yes, you don't expect to find a boyfriend and not to share with your best friend?"  
  
Liz POV  
  
Oh, god, oh, god what should I tell her. She thinks Haruka is a guy. I would like to tell Maria the truth but I know she wouldn't understand. And it wouldn't be such a big lie because sometimes I do address Haruka as man. And she loves it. I smile remembering her. " Well I meat Haruka the first day I came to Japan. Ruka was so sweet and soon I realized I'm in love." Maria has a dreamy look on her face. " Oh, Lizzie. I am so happy for you." Suddenly something changes in her eyes. "Now I would like to know how long were you sleeping with him." I guess I look stupid right now because I am out of words. " Why do you think I slept with Ruka?" " Well, it's obvious of what he said on the phone." I know I am blushing deeply and that just proves Maria's suspicions. " Um, I.." " You don't have to tell me Liz. I am just kidding." I smile. " So is he good in bed?" "MARIA!!!" " Fine, fine. Can't a girl be curious?" " Not that curious." Yes this is really Maria. Maria I used to know all my life. Maria who knew my all secrets. I missed her so much. " Maria. Ruka is a girl." I really don't know why have I just said this but the look on Maria's face said I shouldn't have.  
  
Part 6  
  
Liz POV  
  
Maria laughs nervously. " You are so funny Liz." Laugh." You - dating a woman. That's a good one." " Ria, it's true. Haruka Tehnoe is woman." Her face is so cold suddenly. " She seduced you, didn't she?" I am quiet. " Of course she did. What was I thinking? Don't worry, Liz. Now when you are far away from her you can be normal again." Normal? What the hell does she mean normal again? " I know you have been confused because of the Max thing but now everything is ok. Soon the school will start and we will find you a good new boyfriend." She looks at me as if I were a child. I hate it. " Maria, I don't think you understand." " Understand what? You was confused but now I will help you and you won't have to be with that.that thing again." I am furious. She has just called Haruka a thing? " And don't worry. I won't let Her to see you again. I bet she is some kind of freak because she." I slap Maria hard. She looks at me surprised. " How dare you to call Ruka a thing? And FREAK?" I spit out. " You don't know her. You know nothing about her. And it's obvious you don't know me either." " What did that monster do to you Liz?" My eyes sparkle. " Don't you dare to slander Haruka. Even her finger worth more than you." Maria looks angry now. I know I might have gone too far but she has just offended my love. I can see hate in her eyes. Hate? Maria, since when do you hate me? How can your emotions change so quickly? Or was our friendship just an act? " Now I understand why Max chose Tess." She seems so cruel to me now and it hurts so much to hear her words. " What do you mean?" " At least she isn't a whore who is sleeping with everyone no matter is it a man or woman." I am crying now. How can Maria talk like this? I know I might hit her if she continues. " Leave until I slapped you again." Maria looks furious. " Of course I am leaving. I don't want to be with gay in one room too long. Who knows maybe you will try to seduce me." I am counting to 10 to regain my temper. Maria stands up and goes to the door. She stops for a minute. " And don't think I will keep this secret. I so don't want you to infect the others with your gayness." She leaves and I slouch on the bed. I have never thought she would be so heartless. Why can't she understand that I love Ruka? Why? Will anyone in Roswell can?  
  
Part 7  
  
Liz POV  
It has been 5 days since Maria told everyone. My parents were furious. They screamed at me for about an hour. They tried to convince me to find a boyfriend and leave Haruka. I refused. Then they threatened me that if I wouldn't leave her they will put me into mental hospital or will sue her. I screamed that no one can separate us, I screamed how much I love her. Then the strangest thing happened. My dad hit me shouting that there will be no freaks in his family. I couldn't believe in it. Anyone but dad. He always was the one I could trust. I guess not anymore. Now all town is talking about me. My parent forced me to work so I can hear what people think about me. It's almost like I have a note on my back " I am a whore, punish me." It is so strange that of all my friends I have just 2 left. It's Alex and Tess. I was so surprised when she came to visit me. Now I realize she isn't so bad after all. She goes to bat for me especially at school. The school is terrible. I hear a lecture almost every day not only from students but from teachers too. I noticed that they try to do everything they can to lower my grades. It's just not fair. I know that Maria and Isabelle are laughing behind my back. Max is just quiet and Michael doesn't look to my eyes anymore. The worst thing is that my parents disconnected my personal phone and won't let me use the other so I can't call Ruka. I know she called me couple times but my parents always says I am out. They took the computer too. Now they control everything: who do I speak with, who do I write, what do I wear. They even forced me to go to church. They have found the key to control me. It's violence. They hurt me every day. Physically and mentally. My body is full of bruises. I wonder how much longer can I bear it. I know if it wasn't for Haruka I would have killed myself the second day. But I haven't. I keep going for her. Yesterday I gave a letter to Tess and she promised to send it. I hope Ruka gets it. God, I can't believe I lied to her. I wrote that everything is fine, that I miss her a lot, that my friends are happy for both of us. I hear that Jeff came back. He hasn't been dad since the day he hit me. I know I could lie and everything would be ok again. But I can't. Somehow I think that telling I don't love Haruka would make our love dirty. So I don't because I know that our love is the most beautiful thing in the world.  
Part 8  
  
Haruka POV  
  
I look at the phone. She hasn't called yet. What is she doing? Lizzie, what's wrong? I have had this bad feeling for a few days now. Doesn't she love me anymore? I know I shouldn't think like this. But I do. Deep in my heart I know she deserves someone better that me. My angel deserves a normal life she deserves to have children. The only thing I can't give her. We fought youmas yesterday. They become easier to destroy every time we fight with them. Liz, why don't you call? The door is opened and Michi comes in. She sits next to me. " She called?" " No. Not yet." She gently touches my face. We have been friends for so long. " Don't worry, she will." " Maybe." Her beautiful eyes look at me. " She will." I would like to be so sure. Liz and Michiru became good friends while we were dating. I know she is worried about my angel. " What if something happened?" her eyes are so big now. " What if she doesn't want to call?" I smile sadly. She becomes silent. I can see she is thinking hard. She picks up the phone and dial a number. " I already tried." " I am not calling to Liz." I look confused. " You're not?" " No." She waits for a minute. " Mamoru, hi this is Michiru. Listen, we haven't heard from Liz for a while. Could you check on her? You can? Really? Yes. She is in Roswell. Yes. Thank you." " Why did you call him?" she smiles. " You know Mamoru is studying in USA, he can look if everything is fine." " Yes, maybe he can." I take a photo of Liz and go to our bedroom.  
Tess POV  
I look at her taking orders. Maria is saying another stupid joke about gays. I am glad to see that Michael isn't very happy to hear it. She comes to our table. " What would you like?" I smile and she replies to me shyly. " Be careful Tess she might be flirting with you." Maria and Isabelle laughs. I am not surprised to see that Liz doesn't care. I noticed it yesterday. Her eyes became lifeless, the only time they are sparkling is when she talks about her girlfriend. I can't understand why humans are so stupid. And Isabelle is with them. It's really funny knowing that there was just one sex in our planet. " So do you want something?" her voice is flat. Maria looks at her with a cruel smile. She changed a lot too. Or maybe she just showed us her real face. " I would like a biscuit. Just make sure you don't touch it, ok?" Liz goes to the chef. I remember that she asked me to send a letter. I did. The thing she doesn't know is that I wrote a letter too begging her girlfriend to come and help Liz. I hope she will be fine. I look at Max. He still loves her. I think he always will. All I can do is wait and hope for him to realize I love him too.  
  
Part 10  
Tess POV  
Another day came by. We are sitting at the Crashdown again. Suddenly Maria and Isabelle stop talking about Liz. I wonder what are they staring at. I look at the door and see a handsome black haired man who just came in. " He is so hot." I hear Maria saying and I wonder does she even realize the Michael, her boyfriend, is sitting next to her. " Oh, look, look. He is coming here." Isabelle ignores Alex again. I notice that the man isn't looking at Maria not at Isabelle. I hear a smash. Liz is standing there, plates on the floor. Suddenly she runs and hugs the man laughing. He smiles too whispering something to her. Parkers come to see what is going on and I hear Maria saying that now the bitch will pay.  
Mamoru POV  
The time I saw her I realized she wasn't ok. She looked so thin and sad. I think I saw a bruise on her arm. She isn't the same happy girl I knew in Japan. I hug her strongly when she jumps to my arms. God, she is so lightweight. " Hey, Lizzie. Missed me?" I whisper to her. I wonder how this small girl managed to steal our hearts in just 3 months. She is like a little sister to me. I see and elder couple, who look at Liz with annoyance. " Liz we would like to talk to you. Could you and your friend come to the kitchen?" I feel Liz shivering and see fear in her eyes. We follow a couple who I assume is her parents. The man looks at me. " So who are you?" I don't like the tone of his voice. " Mamoru Chiba sir. I am Liz' friend from Japan." His eyes narrow as he hears a word Japan. " It is really nice that you came to visit our daughter but now she must work. So would you please leave? You will be able to talk to her later." Liz eyes are begging me to stay but her lips whispers: " Mamoru - chan go, we will talk later." I kiss her hand giving my address to her insensibly to and go to the hotel, where I have booked a room. I call Usagi and ask her to tell Haruka to come. Few hours later I hear knocking at door. I open them and Liz collapses straight to me. I feel something warm and I lift my hand. I am very surprised to see Liz Parker's blood on it.  
Part 11  
  
Mamoru POV  
  
I look at her. She has been sitting in that lounge for about an hour. She hasn't spoken too. When I tried to take her to the hospital she started to cry so I understood she didn't want to go there. Liz looks pretty bad. Her arms are blue from bruises and she has blood all over her face. I think she has a broken rib too. I look at my watch. Usagi called and said that Haruka should be here in 4 hours from now. I come to Liz again hoping that now she would let me to see her wounds. She recoils when my hand tries to touch her. I wonder if she even recognizes me. Her eyes are so empty. And it scares me. It scares me to death because deeply in my heart I know she might stay like this forever. I take a cup of coffee and sit on the couch in front of her. All I can do now is waiting.  
Haruka POV  
  
I wonder why the hell the plane is so slow. When Usagi called me I knew something was wrong. I quickly packed and now I am flying to see my angel. A beautiful stewardess comes in and says we are landing. She smiles at me with flirty smile. I smile her back but all I can think about right now is Liz. People are getting off so slow. I ran through the crowd and catch a taxi asking to drive me to the hotel where Mamoru is staying. He opens the door and I see someone sitting in the lounge. Suddenly I realize that someone is Liz. I cry and run to her. Mamoru stops me before I can touch her. He tells me she is afraid of everyone. I refuse to believe that my angel would be afraid of me. I push Mamoru and go to her. As soon as I touch her hand she starts to scream and runs away from me. It hurts so much. I come closer as she crouches in the corner. " Angel, it's me." I show her my hand slowly. " Don't recognize me, Lizzie? It's me, Haruka." She cowardly touches my hand. " Ruka?" " Yes, baby. It's me." I smile. " Please, go away." She whispers quietly. I can't understand what's wrong. My heart is crying seeing her like this. " It's ok, angel. I am here. I will protect you." I try to hug her but Liz doesn't let me to do it. " Could you bring us something to eat?" I ask Mamoru. He nods and leaves. I lift Liz and put her on the couch. I take first- aid kit and take her hand. " Let me see this. Ok?" she shivers. " I told you to go away." I don't listen to her and start to clean her wounds. They don't look very good. I notice a few scratches. I swear I will kill the one who hurt my angel so much. Her eyes are full of tears but she doesn't cry. " Does it hurt?" she moves and I see that her blouse is ripped. " You know I love?" I asked. Her beautiful eyes look at me. She nods. " You know I will love you no matter what?" nod again. " Angel, what happened?" she touch my face and hugs herself. " Lizzie?" she is silent for a moment. "Go away." She shuts her eyes. " We are not a couple anymore."  
Part 12  
Liz POV  
  
I look at her. Haruka just stares at me for a moment. Then she just takes my hand and kisses it. " I love you." Why is she acting like this? Whys does she have to do it more difficult? She sits by me and turns on the TV. The race is on. I can't understand her in the moments like this. I am not sure if she realized what I said. " Ruka?" " Yes, angel." She smiles. " Do you understand that I have just left you?" " Yes." She looks at TV again. " I bet I could race better than that guy." Why is she so calm? And she is watching TV when I have just broken up with her? I start to get angry. What the hell does she think she is doing? " Look, Lizzie, look. How good he is driving." She seems so excited by damn TV. I stand up and moan from pain. Very slowly I begin to walk to the door.  
  
" What the hell do you think you are doing?" Haruka lifts me and places on the couch again. She is watching the damn TV again. " I am going." actually I have no idea where I can go. Maybe to Alex or Tess. " I am going away." " No you are not." Her voice is so calm. " The only place you could go is our bed." Now I really think she is crazy. " Our bed??? Are you nuts?" I can't control my anger anymore. I see how Mamoru comes in and whispering something about getting another room goes away. " Angel. You don't need to scream." She smiles again." I know perfectly well that now we can't make love. But don't worry soon you will be ok. And then." she looks seductively at me. " Now I know you are crazy." I try to move but she kisses my nose. " Sit here." Haruka gently touches my face. I know I look awful now. " Does it hurt?" I nod. I can't hold my tears anymore. She hugs me whispering comforting words. I don't understand why she is so good to me. I can't understand why she is here for me. But I know one thing for sure. The only place I feel safe is in her arms.  
Part 13  
Liz POV  
I wake up. Sun is shining to my face. I try to move but I feel a sharp pain. I turn my head and see that I am in a big bed. Haruka is sleeping in the chare next to it. Trying not to cry I stand up. She looks so beautiful when she is asleep. I don't want to wake Ruka so I try to walk quietly. Unfortunately my body doesn't listen. I fall after few steps. Haruka quickly jumps and looks worried at me. " You really want to leave?" I can barely hear her voice. She helps me to stand up. " Yes." Her face fells. " To the bathroom. I feel so dirty now." She smiles. " Can I join you?" I think Ruka will never change. She fills the bath and undresses me. She studies my body for a moment then puts me into warm water. I wonder what she thinks. " Are you. You don't like me anymore?" I ask. She doesn't answer. Ruka gives me a wash trying not to touch the bruises. Of course she fails because they are over my all body. I see a tear. " Ruka?" " Why didn't you tell me?" her voice is so distant. " I didn't want you to get worried." " Was it worth it?" " Your happiness is everything to me." She looks at me. " You really think I can be happy when.When someone is doing this to you?" I know she is right. " I don't know." " Did...Did.?" she is trying to ask something. " Did what?" " Did he. rape you?" her eyes are shut. Probably Ruka is fearing the worst. " Why do you thin so?" " Your blouse was ripped. You were afraid of touch. You were so distant. And I couldn't help you. And." I have never seen her sobbing. " Ruka." I take her face into my hands. " Ruka, look at me. He didn't." her eyes are full of happiness now. " Angel, you are not lying, are you?" " No, Ruka. It's true. Please don't cry." I kiss her lips lightly. Her smile is the best reward. We quickly leave the bathroom and now I am lying on the bed. " We can't." she kisses me. " But I want to." Kiss " I know. I want too. But you have to heal. Get dressed, I will wait in another room." She quickly leaves. " Ruka?" " Yes." " I have nothing to wear." 


End file.
